


In Which The Thing-ship of More Things Is Questioned

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt:Following:<br/>http://piggyjelly.freehostia.com/ftmdave.html<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/167086<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/151627<br/>The trolls figure out what has the kids all worked up, and throw in their own unwanted opinions on the matter. Many intercultural and interspecies shenanigans ensue.<br/>Passing the torch, gogogo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Holy crud, this got longer than I expected. I probably will write more, but I am horrible at finishing fics so don't hold your breath? Breathing is good._

\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] -

GC: SO HOW'S MY F4VOR1T3 COOLK1D >:]  
TG: go away terezi  
TG: there is no coolkidding here at the moment  
TG: none  
GC: >:[  
GC: J3GUS D4V3 1'M SORRY  
GC: 1S TH1S 4BOUT M3 TR1CK1NG YOU 1NTO SPL1TT1NG TH3 T1M3L1NE TO PROV3 4 PO1NT? B3C4US3 1 4CTU4LLY 4GR33 TH4T W4S 4 PR3TTY SH1TTY TH1NG TO DO  
GC: MY B4D  
TG: fuck yes your bad  
TG: there are not words to describe how much your bad it was  
TG: oh wait  
TG: there are  
TG: and they are  
TG: your bad  
GC: F1N3 1 G3T 1T  
GC: 1'LL JUST B3 GO1NG TH3N  
TG: no wait  
TG: that was not awesome of me  
TG: it wasnt even ironic  
GC: SO DO YOU W4NT TO T4LK OR NOT?  
TG: sure whatever  
TG: lay the talking on me  
GC: >:/  
GC: YOU JUST S33M K1ND OF OUT OF 1T D4V3  
TG: yeah well stupid drama going down over here  
TG: nothing youd understand  
TG: or shit maybe you would but you dont need to know about it  
GC: OH COM3 ON D4V3  
GC: DON'T B3 SUCH 4 PUSSY  
TG: what  
TG: fuck  
TG: who told you  
GC: WHO TOLD M3 WH4T?  
TG: it was egbert wasnt it  
TG: fuck him and fuck you too  
TG: now if youll excuse me i have to go murder the fuck out of that guy  
GC: ???  
GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU T4LK1NG 4BOUT  
GC: D4V3?  
GC: 1 W4S JUST US1NG ON3 OF YOUR S1LLY RUD3 34RTH WORDS  
GC: 4ND YOU'R3 GON3 4R3N'T YOU

\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] -

\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

GC: H3Y K4N4Y4 YOU'V3 B33N T4LK1NG TO TH3 HUM4NS 4 LOT H4V3N'T YOU  
GA: I Suppose I Have  
GA: Although Mostly I Have Been In Contact With Rose Lalonde  
GC: Y34H SUR3 ANYW4Y M4YB3 YOU C4N H3LP M3 OUT 4 L1TTL3 W1TH TH31R W31RD WORDS  
GA: I Can Certainly Try  
GC: 1 C4LL3D TH3 STR1D3R K1D A PUSSY 4ND H3 TOT4LLY FR34K3D OUT  
GC: H3 S41D SOM3TH1NG 4BOUT GO1NG TO K1LL JOHN  
GC: WH1CH 1S K1ND OF TROUBL1NG B3C4USE 1 THOUGHT H3 W4S TRY1NG TO 4VO1D SPL1NT3R1NG TH3 T1M3L1N3 4S MUCH 4S POSS1BL3  
GA: I Cannot Say That Is A Word Which I Have Ever Known Rose To Use  
GA: Certainly Not In A Derogatory Manner  
GA: I Am Sorry That I Cannot Be Of More Help  
GC: NO 1T'S OK  
GA: Do You Want Me To Ask Her  
GC: 1F YOU W4NT TO  
GC: 1 M34N 1'M NOT R34LLY SUR3 1T'S SUCH 4 B1G D34L  
GA: I Do Not Mind Asking Her  
GA: Even If It Turns Out To Be Something Incredibly Rude I Very Much Doubt It Will Be The Most Awkward Conversation I Have Had With Her  
GC: WHO4 DO3S TH1S H4V3 4NYTH1NG TO DO W1TH K4RK4T'S L4T3ST T4NTRUM  
GA: Possibly  
GA: I Am Not Really Comfortable Discussing This Topic At The Moment  
GA: So I Will Go Ask Rose And When I Have An Answer I Will Contact You  
GC: TH4NKS BUNCH3S K4N4Y4

\- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] -

\- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] -

GA: Rose If I May Monopolize A Moment Of Your Time Between Questionable Game Breaking Activities  
TT: Of course, Kanaya. What can I help you with?  
GA: A Friend Of Mine Has Had A Slight Textual Altercation With A Friend Of Yours  
GA: We Believe The Problem May Stem From A Misunderstanding Of Vocabulary  
TT: That sounds possible, yes. I have noticed that although, in theory, we do not have a meaningful language barrier, there are still many terms that vary between our cultures.  
GA: Actually I Believe This Is A Word Which She Learned From Him  
GA: And Used Facetiously Without Fully Understanding Its Meaning  
TT: What was the word, Kanaya?  
GA: She Called Him A Pussy  
TT: Well, literally, that is a term for a domestic cat, but it can also be used as a crude term for female genitalia.  
TT: And... oh dear.  
GA: What  
TT: I have a hard time picturing John using that kind of language where one of you might pick up on it, and you specified that the human in question was a “he.”  
TT: Which means it must have been Dave.  
TT: Yes, I can see where that might have caused a problem.  
GA: Why  
GA: I Was Under The Impression That He Was Relatively Hard To Upset  
TT: I don't really think it's my place to tell you. I'm sorry, Kanaya.  
TT: I am going to have to respect my friend-slash-paradox-brother's privacy. I think I have already said more than I should.  
GA: I Do Not Think I Understand  
GA: But All Right  
TT: Again, my apologies.  
GA: Thank You For Your Help Anyway  
GA: And Do Try Not To Expire Horribly Before I Speak To You Again

\- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] -

\- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] -

GA: I Have Spoken To Rose  
GC: 4ND?  
GA: She Says It Is A Crude Term For Female Human Reproductive Organs  
GA: Then She Deduced That It Was Dave To Whom You Were Talking And Became Oddly Evasive  
GC: HUM4NS SUR3 4R3 W31RD  
GA: Perhaps  
GA: At Any Rate I Would Advise That You Let The Matter Rest  
GC: NO W4Y!  
GC: 1 THOUGHT YOU W3R3 SUPPOS3D TO B3 ANNOY1NGLY NOS3Y, K4N4Y4  
GC: WH3R3 1S YOUR P4SS1ON FOR 1NV4D1NG SOM3ON3'S P3RSON4L PR1V4CY?  
GC: 1'M GO1NG TO GO S33 1F H3'LL T4LK TO M3 4G41N

\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] -

GC: H3Y 4R3 YOU DON3 G3TT1NG YOUR 4SS H4ND3D TO YOU BY THE GOD-T13R J3RK?  
GC: OR T4LKING YOURS3LF OUT OF GO1NG 4FT3R H1M FOR SOM3 1M4G1N3D SL1GHT 1 GU3SS  
GC: B3C4US3 1F 1 C4N ST1LL T4LK TO YOU CL34RLY YOU D1DN'T M4N4G3 TO T4K3 H1M OUT  
TG: yeah whatever the second one i guess  
TG: i pestered the guy and he said he hadnt even heard from you in like an hour  
TG: so i guess he didnt tell you anything  
TG: i apologised to the fucker because he doesnt need me assuming shit about him like that  
TG: but still fuck you  
GC: >:/  
GC: 4NYW4Y 1 4SK3D 4ROUND 4 L1TTL3  
TG: oh fuck you didnt  
TG: this should not hit me like a metric fuck ton of bricks  
TG: but it does  
TG: so fuck you again  
GC: 4BOUT WH4T TH4T WORD 4CTU4LLY M34NT DUMMY  
GC: W3LL 4CTU4LLY 1 4SK3D SOM3ON3 3LS3 TO 4SK B3C4US3 B3L13V3 1T OR NOT 1 4M NOT 4CTU4LLY TH3 MOST POPUL4R TROLL W1TH SOM3 OF YOUR FR13NDS  
TG: shit you got someone else involved?  
GC: 4ND SH3 ASK3D L4LOND3 4ND 1 QUOT3  
GC: “Then She Deduced That It Was Dave To Whom You Were Talking And Became Oddly Evasive”  
GC: SO R3L4X YOUR B3ST3ST GRUBBUDD13S H4V3 GOT YOUR B4CK  
TG: i still don't see why she needed to ask at all  
GC: STOP WH1N1NG! WHY 1S B31NG C4LL3D G1RLP4RTS SUCH 4 B1G D34L 4NYW4Y?  
GC: DO3S TH1S H4V3 SOM3TH1NG TO DO W1TH TH4T HOMOS3XU4L TH1NG K4RK4T W4S Y3LL1NG 4BOUT 34RL1ER?  
GC: WHY DO YOU GUYS 3V3N C4R3 SO MUCH 4BOUT WH4T B1TS 34CH OTH3R H4V3 1T 4LL GO3S TO TH3 S4M3 PL4C3 4NYW4Y!  
TG: wait what humans don't work like that  
TG: and karkat was yelling about homosexuality?  
TG: that would actually be pretty funny i guess  
GC: 1T W4S H1L4R1OUS  
GC: 4ND JUST 4 L1TTL3 S4D  
TG: anyway humans get touchy about things like gender because we are touchy fuckers like that  
GC: OH 1 G3T 1T NOW  
GC: >:O  
TG: what get what  
GC: HUM4NS SUR3 4R3 W314D  
GC: DON'T WORRY YOUR W31RD HUM4N G3ND3R TH1NG 1S S4F3 W1TH M3  
GC: 4LTHOUGH HON3STLY MOST TROLLS WOULDN'T 3V3N TH1NK 1TS 4 TH1NG  
TG: what do you mean  
TG: not a thing  
TG: of course its a thing you have guy trolls and chick trolls dont you  
GC: 1N 4 M4NN3R OF SP34K1NG Y3S  
TG: oh yes lets have more cryptic bullshit now that we've delved into the depths of daves soul and or crotch  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3

\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] -

TG: the fuck

\- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

TG: fuck fuck fuck  
EB: i told you man, i didn't tell her!  
EB: i still don't think she even knew what she was saying, i can't understand half the stuff karkat says when i'm pretty sure he's cussing me out.  
TG: yeah i believe you  
TG: she didn't know  
TG: not until i freaked out like a fucking idiot and she got her alien perry mason thing going  
TG: fuck  
EB: are you sure she figured it out?  
EB: i mean no offense dude but did you consider that maybe you just got trolled hard?  
EB: terezi's pretty good at that.  
TG: no john this is not her crazy kill yourself trickery  
TG: i know that crazy bitch like the back of my hand by now  
TG: and you would not believe how much time i spend looking at the backs of my hands  
EB: why would she care though? i mean karkat didn't even know what homosexual meant until i told him.  
EB: i am pretty sure this is not going to mess up your chances of  
EB: i dunno  
EB: trollish makeouts or whatever  
TG: ok first john we have been over this im not a gay girl im a guy  
EB: i know! but if they don't tell the difference between gay and straight  
EB: i kind of think that maybe  
EB: they wouldn't care about this either?  
TG: ok but you dont know that  
EB: and you don't not know that!  
EB: i'm sure everything will be fine dave!  
TG: yeah well you're not the one who accidentally outed himself to a troll  
EB: you know who i bet could help out?  
EB: karkat seems to be the one who really understands how their relationships work.  
EB: maybe he could tell you if you were freaking out about nothing?  
TG: oh yes john thank you  
TG: i am going to go ask the loudmouth cranky asshole if it is going to be a problem that his ex is crushing on a transguy  
TG: that is going to turn out really peachy  
EB: yeesh sorry  
EB: ok i can see that might not work out  
EB: if i'm wrong  
TG: which i think you probably are dude  
TG: i mean i dont know if you remember but you were kind of an asshole about it when you first found out  
TG: and youre pretty much the nicest doof ever  
EB: sorry!  
TG: no its cool  
TG: water under the bridge or some shit like that  
TG: i guess i just gotta hope that terezi can keep her mouth shut  
TG: and if she doesnt ill  
TG: i dunno show her my stabs or something  
TG: when we meet up  
EB: dave that's kinda extreme dont you think?  
TG: yeah probably  
TG: im just kinda pissed at the moment  
TG: think ill go kill some ogres or something to pass time  
EB: ok good luck!  
EG: and, um, good luck with the other thing too.  
TG: thanks bro

\- turtechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -


	2. Chapter 2

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG] -

CG: OK DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE FUCK YOUR FUZZY PINK FRIENDS HAVE BEEN SAYING TO TEREZI  
CG: BECAUSE SHE'S BEEN ALL OVER PARTS OF YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN INTENET THAT ARE MAKING THE REST OF US IN THE ROOM INCREDIBLY UNCOMFORTABLE  
CG: OR SWEATY IN ONE CASE WHICH JUST MAKES EVERYONE ELSE EVEN MORE FUCKING UNCOMFORTABLE.  
GG: i don't know. . .  
GG: maybe you should ask her!!!  
CG: OH WOW ASK HER NONE OF US THOUGHT OF THAT AT ALL  
CG: OF COURSE WE ASKED HER. SHE SAID IT WASN'T ANY OF OUR BUSINESS  
GG: well that sounds pretty straightforward to me :)  
CG: NO YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU  
CG: I MEAN I'M NO EXPERT ON THE SUBJECT OF SWEATY HUMAN ACTIVITIES OBVIOUSLY BUT I'M PRETTY SURE THAT AT LEAST SOME OF WHAT SHE'S LOOKING AT IS POROGRAPHIC  
CG: OR SMELLING OR WHATEVER SHE'S DOING WITH HER STUPID FUCKED UP SENSES.  
GG: i'm sorry i guess?  
GG: but i don't know why she'd be interested in that sort of thing!  
GG: . . . and if she says its not your business then i don't really see how i can help?  
CG: I DON'T KNOW MAYBE YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF CRAZY BITCH INSIGHT OR SOMETHING  
CG: OR MAYBE YOUR STUPID HUMAN FRIENDS SAID SOMETHING TO HER  
CG: THE ONLY THING SHE'LL SAY IS THAT SHE'S  
CG: WHAT DID SHE SAY  
CG: TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE DIFFERENCES USUALLY ARE  
CG: WHATEVER THE FUCK THAT MEANS  
GG: the differences?  
GG: like. . . between girls and boys?  
GG: why would she be trying to figure that out??  
CG: JEGUS I DON'T KNOW. IF I KNEW WHY WOULD I BE ASKING FOR YOUR SHITTY HELP?  
CG: I THOUGHT MAYBE IT WAS SOMETHING ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS SAID TO HER.  
GG: ???  
GG: oh noooooo  
CG: WHAT  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU OH NOOOOOOING NOW  
GG: sorry karkat i think i need to talk to someone!  
GG: i will talk to you later i guess?  
CG: YOU PROBABLY WILL  
CG: ALTHOUGH I KIND OF WISH YOU FUCKING WOULDN'T  
CG: THANKS FOR NOTHING, I GUESS  
GG: bye karkat!!! :)

\- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

\- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

GG: john :( :( :(  
EB: hey what's up, jade?  
EB: what's wrong?  
GG: john. . . have you been talking to the trolls at all in the last half hour or so?  
EB: yeah.  
EB: i mean, mostly vriska. karkat a little.  
GG: not GC at all?  
EB: oh shit was terezi harassing you, too?  
EB: i swear i didn't say anything to her.  
GG: hmmm :(  
EB: what hmmm? that is not a good hmmm.  
GG: you seem to have a pretty good idea what i wanted to ask you, considering that i haven't told you what this is about yet!  
GG: what exactly did you not tell terezi?  
EB: um... anything?  
GG: >:(  
GG: that doesn't make me feel much better, john!!!  
EB: look i know she was bugging dave earlier  
EB: and i told him, too! i didn't say anything to her. she's probably just being terezi and trolling people without knowing what she's talking about!  
GG: oh gog you told dave???  
GG: john i told you i was going to tell him!  
GG: i just hadn't gotten around to it yet!!! i've been kind of busy over here!!!!!  
EB: whoa whoa jade, no, i mean i told him the same thing i just told you!  
EB: what exactly did terezi say to you?  
GG: um. . .  
GG: well i didn't actually talk to her, but karkat just trolled me.  
GG: he wanted to know if i knew why she was looking at human porn!  
EB: um because she's terezi and she can be kind of terrible like that?  
GG: no but he said that she said that she was trying to figure out what the difference between human guys and girls is!  
GG: or usually is :?  
GG: and i thought that meant that someone had told her  
GG: i'm sorry, john! if you say it wasn't you then i believe you.  
EB: it's ok! i think she just started figuring things out on her own, though.  
EB: dave thought i'd told her, too.  
GG: i still don't get why she'd figure anything out from dave. . .  
EB: er  
EB: no not about you.  
GG: ??? you're not making any sense, john!  
EB: don't tell dave i told you but he's...  
EB: like you but backwards i guess?  
EB: really don't tell him, i told him i wouldn't tell anyone.  
EB: but i really didn't see any way to make this whole thing make any sense without telling you. :(  
GG: oh wow. . . you mean. . .?  
EB: dave is a guy with girl bits  
EB: like you're a girl with guy bits?  
EB: yeah.  
GG: . . .  
EB: that's not a problem, is it?  
EB: jade?  
GG: it's just kind of a lot to process right now!  
GG: but i'm sure everything will work out! and really now that i think about it it's kind of cool to have something like that in common with him!!! :) i hope he thinks so too!  
EB: yeah he's kind of touchy about it, though.  
EB: so i guess don't push him too hard?  
EB: really, please don't tell him i told you?  
GG: that might be hard . . . but i'll try, john!  
GG: i really will!!!  
GG: maybe i should talk to terezi before she does anything to make him more uncomfortable, though.  
EB: if you want to!  
EB: actually i kind of told dave he should talk to someone about it but he was too busy freaking out.  
GG: :(  
GG: all the more reason to get things settled with terezi, then!  
EB: ok good luck with miss scratch and sniff, then.  
GG: thank you john!!!

\- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

\- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] -

GG: hi!!!  
GC: OH H1  
GC: 1TS TH3 J4D3 HUM4N R1GHT?  
GC: 4ND H3R3 1 THOUGHT YOU H4D SUP3R 1GNOR1NG US SK1LLS OR SOM3TH1NG  
GG: sorry!  
GG: although in my defense some of you were really mean to me! for a long time, too :(  
GC: Y34H W3 K1ND OF W3R3  
GC: BUT FOR US 1T W4S ONLY 4 F3W HOURS, YOU KNOW  
GG: bluh bluh whatever that's not what i want to talk to you about.  
GG: could you maybe back off a little on dave? i think you're making him uncomfortable  
GG: and your own friends are kind of a little freaked out too!! karkat said so anyway.  
GC: W41T S1NC3 WH3N W3R3 YOU 4ND CG TH4T GOOD OF FR13NDS?  
GC: MOSTLY H3 Y3LLS 4BOUT HOW STUP1D YOU 4R3, YOU KNOW  
GC: WH3N H3'S NOT Y3LL1NG 4BOUT JOHN  
GC: OR WH4T3V3R'S JUST C4UGHT H1S 4TT3NT1ON R34LLY  
GG: well he said that you were. . .  
GG: he said you were looking at porn! and it was kind of making the other trolls uncomfortable. :(  
GC: W3LL  
GC: 1T'S JUST HUM4NS DO1NG S1LLY N4K3D TH1NGS  
GC: 4ND 1T'S NOT R34LLY K4RK4T'S BUS1N3SS  
GG: i think it kind of is if you're doing it in the same room as him!  
GG: anyway john thinks that it's because of something that  
GG: i don't know  
GG: came up while you were talking to dave a while ago?  
GC: 4ND TH4T'S NOT R34LLY YOUR BUSINESS  
GG: it is if you're going to be making him feel weird again!  
GG: dave is my friend and he doesn't need you harassing him!  
GC: TH4T'S SW33T 1N 4 M1SGU1D3D K1ND OF W4Y  
GC: BUT TRUST M3 1 4M NOT H4R4SS1NG H1M  
GG: then why won't you drop it? :(  
GC: 1 D1D S1LLY TH4T'S WHY 1'M LOOK1NG TH1S STUFF UP ONL1N3 1NST34D OF 4SK1NG H1M  
GG: going behind someone's back to get information they didn't want to give you isn't dropping it!  
GG: if dave wanted you to understand he'd have told you HIMSELF!!!  
GG: and if you just want to know about humans in general you could have asked one of the rest of us.  
GC: R34LLY  
GC: B3C4US3 TH4T WOULD H4V3 GOTT3N M3 4LL TH3 4NSW3RS. 4LL OF TH3M.  
GC: COM3 ON J4D3 YOU OR JOHN WOULD H4V3 GOTT3N 4LL G1GGLY 4ND 4WKW4RD 4ND 1 DON'T 3V3N KNOW 1F 1 WOULD H4V3 UND3RSTOOD 4NYTH1NG ROS3 S41D.  
GG: that's not true!!! >:(  
GG: i would try to help as much as i could!  
GG: why are you so interested in human sex anyway? that's a little weird!  
GC: NOW S33 DO YOU W4NT TO H3LP OR DO YOU W4NT TO MOCK M3?  
GG: oops sorry.  
GG: ok so karkat said you said you were trying to figure out the differences? between girls and boys?  
GC: 4ND 1 TH1NK 1 F1GUR3D 1T OUT SO TH4NKS BUT 1 DON'T N33D YOUR H3LP >:]  
GG: but whyyyy  
GG: why are you figuring it out in the first place?  
GC: TH4T'S B3TW33N M3 4ND TH3 COOL K1D  
GG: ARGH! are all trolls impossible to talk to? or is it just you and karkat?  
GG: and feferi and tavros  
GG: and you know what i think i'm going to go with the "all trolls are impossible to talk to" theory.  
GC: >:D  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3  
GG: oh shut up.  
GG: just stop creeping everyone out.  
GG: and really if you have any serious questions i'll try to answer them for you!  
GC: Y34H TH4NKS  
GC: M4YB3 L4T3R

\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling gardenGnostic [GG] -


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I'm back... sorry for the wait. Short one for now, but expect more soon.

\- adiosToreador [AT] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] -

AT: uM, tEREZI?  
GC: OH H1 T4VROS  
GC: WH4T'S UP?  
AT: dO YOU THINK YOU COULD, uM, sTOP LOOKING AT PICTURES OF NAKED HUMANS? pLEASE?  
AT: tHE REST OF US TOOK A VOTE, aND WE, uM, aGREED THAT IT'S KIND OF CREEPY AND UNNECESSARY,  
AT: aND, tHAT AT LEAST YOU SHOULD GO FIND A TERMINAL THAT, uM, iSN'T IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE REST OF US,  
AT: iF, uM, yOU REALLY HAVE TO LOOK AT THAT STUFF,  
GC: 1F 4LL OF YOU TOOK 4 VOT3 WHY 4R3 YOU TH3 ON3 T3LL1NG M3, T4VROS?  
GC: 1 M34N NOT TH4T 1 DONT W4NT TO H34R FROM YOU 4ND 4LL BUT YOU DONT USU4LLY T4LK TO M3 MUCH  
GC: 1D TH1NK TH4T K4RK4T WOULD B3 TH3 ON3 TO Y3LL 4T M3 SOM3 MOR3  
GC: OR L1K3 VR1SK4 OR SOM3ON3  
AT: uM, bECAUSE MY HEIGHTENED LEVELS OF SELF ESTEEM MEANS i CAN TAKE ON TASKS THAT ARE TOO AWKWARD FOR ANYONE ELSE,  
AT: aND, uM, aLSO WE DREW STRAWS AND i LOST,  
AT: bUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT i AM INCREDIBLY SELF CONFIDENT, }:)  
GC: MMMM HMMM  
AT: wHAT?  
GC: W4S VR1SK4 TH3 ON3 HOLD1NG TH3 STR4WS BY 4NY CH4NC3?  
AT: uM, yEAH, sHE WAS,  
AT: bUT i DON'T SEE WHAT THAT HAS TO DO, wITH ANYTHING?  
GC: OH NOTH1NG  
GC: JUST CH4NC3 1SNT 4LW4YS V3RY R4NDOM WH3N SH3S 4ROUND  
GC: BUT 1M SUR3 YOU KNOW TH4T BY NOW >:]  
AT: uM, aNYWAY, cOULD YOU STOP LOOKING AT THAT STUFF? oR SMELLING IT OR WHATEVER,  
GC: SUR3 1 TH1NK 1VE F1GUR3D OUT 3V3RYTH1NG 1M GO1NG TO F1GUR3 OUT H3R3 4NYW4Y  
GC: SO GO T3LL TH31FP4NTS TH4T YOUV3 4CH31V3D TH3 1MPOSS1BL3 4ND M4D3 M3 STOP B3ING W31RD 4ND CR33PY  
GC: TH4T SHOULD CONFUS3 H3R FOR 4 WH1L3  
AT: uM, oK, tHEN,  
AT: i WILL DO THAT, cONFIDENTLY  
GC: SUR3

\- adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] -


End file.
